Gabriela ate 3 slices of pie. Nadia ate 4 slices. If Gabriela ate $\dfrac{3}{11}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{11}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{11}$ of the pie.